


Savior

by SmallFlame



Series: Inferno [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst, Bestiality, Body Modification, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFlame/pseuds/SmallFlame
Summary: Ben gets captured and used against his will.
Series: Inferno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002192
Kudos: 37





	Savior

Ben was hooked up to some kind of circular metal hoop, his arms and legs were spread out and connected to the top and bottom. The hoop itself was connected to a big machine that suspended it in the air.

He grunted and pulled against his restraints, two large shackles on his forearms and two at his ankles. They weren't budging, no doubt it was some kind of space metal. 

'...of course.' He groaned. It always was.

Throughout his whole life It felt like he was always getting captured, left and right. It was always about so and so wanting the Omnitrix this, Omnitrix that. Predictable, but nothing he couldn't handle of course.

His jacket was missing and his clothes were torn, he must have gotten in some kind of fight, but what and where the fight was about and took place slipped his mind. Five bucks betting on alien mind wipe gas. 98 percent of the time, it was always some kind of gas.

The area around him looked like a simple cell, plain and boring. No light except the faint glowing of the window on the door. Even then it was not enough to see through. How annoying.

Suddenly, the door opened sinking into the floor with a whoosh, revealing the aliens behind the kidnapping.  
Honestly, they looked like standard aliens. Big, buff, snouts that looked like a cross between a dragon and a wolf, four eyes. Very basic.

There were two of them. One was taller than the other and held a spear type weapon, and the other was smaller wearing a robe. More than likely the one holding the spear was a guard of some kind. Bringing backup, how savvy of them. 

Before the aliens could open their mouths to speak, Ben opened his, full of cockyness and big ego energy as usual. Some could call it his worst trait.

"Let me guess, you guys want the Omnitrix. Everyone always does. I'm sad but not really to say that it can't come off, sooo you're shit outta luck there. Sorry." Fake sympathy oozed from his words as he shrugged nonchalantly.

Aliens these days were always pushovers, and any minute now his family or the Plumbers will come crashing in heroically to kick some butt. This wasn't his first kidnapping rodeo.

The one in the robes chuckled and waved his clawed hand in the air.  
"Oh no, sorry to say this but you're incorrect. It's you we are interested in Benjamin. Not your toy." The alien matched his tone to a T, grinning the entire time.  
Ben raised a eyebrow at this. Well...this was new. He had to give them points for originality at least. He pursed his mouth for a second and shrugged again.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why me over the most powerful tool in the multiverse Mr.....?" He squinted at the wolfdragony alien and gestured with his shoulder, since his hands were tied, literally. 

The robed one laughed as if what Ben said was somehow funny. It almost had that air like he was making fun of him, like Ben was a child asking dumb questions. Ben frowned. He was not a fan of getting ridiculed when he was trying be serious. His current predicament notwithstanding.

The alien finally ceased his laughing and walked closer to the restrained human. Grabbing his face with his paw like fingers, smooshing his cheeks together, not unlike how his Grandma did at family gatherings. 

"My name won't matter to you during your stay here. But if you wish, refer to me as Doctor, for you are my patient...and my lab rat."

Ben furrowed his brows at the Doctor and attempted to jerk his face away from his grip to no avail. 

"Hey, I am no one's lab rat, thank you very much!" He spat through his pressed lips, doing his best to sound as stern as he could.

The Doctor chuckled again and let his face go, placing his hand behind his back. Ben stretched his mouth and shook it off, glaring at the Doc so hard it was like he was trying to burn a hole in the back of his neck. This alien almost had a bigger ego than he did! And he did not care for it. Not one bit. 

"Oh the contrary. You see, while yes the Omnitrix is a technical marvel, we are more interested in how your plain human body is able to adapt to the numerous amount of alien forms you have been exposed to. Azmuth might have set out to make a tool of peace, however the sheer amount of the multitudes of DNA being forced into one's body should have ripped it apart like tissue!"

Ben's eyebrows lay in a straight line, and rolled his eyes at this alien-splaining. "Ok...your point being?"

"My point, human, is that your body was able to handle and shape itself to whatever that watch threw at you. And that is what is so interesting about you, Benjamin." 

The Doctor pressed a button on a device he held in his hand and without warning, a mechanical arm with a syringe at the end of it unveiled its from the ceiling and injected its contents right into Ben's stomach. Ben yelled and tried to pull away from it with no success.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?! What did you do???!" Immediately after the injection, his whole body felt hot, especially his lower half.

"When you turn into alien via the watch, your body takes on the DNA like a sponge, absorbing them inside and out, even to a point where one of the species reproduction cycle was affecting you while in human form!"

Ben groaned as sweat started to pour from his forehead, his stomach and groin area burning. 

"Ugh...don't remind me please. Hnng!" He twisted against his restraints as the Doctor continued. 

"So in theory, your body is able to take on properties more easily than others, making you the perfect specimen for me to mold into whatever I choose, and conduct whatever experiments that come to mind! What I discover here can help so many colonies who are in dire need of help, do you understand now?"

Ben grimaced, scrunching up his nose and arching his back. Something was happening to his body, it was changing against his will. Whatever it was it was really fucking painful!

"The..Omnitrix...is the reason...my body...changes..." he gasped out with much effort, straining inbetween each word. "There's...nothing special ...about me..." Whoa that was more real, and more honest than he was planning on saying, but it just spilled out of him. He didn't understand how the Doc couldn't get that the watch was the source behind everything he could do. Even a child could put 2 and 2 together!

The Doctor shook his head, grinning always. "Oh that's where you're wrong human. Your body is changing all on its own, look-"  
Another mechanical arm came down from above and in its grasp....Ben's eyes widened.

"We took the Omnitrix off as soon as we got you in our custody. Another thing you're wrong about today, how about that?" His tone dipped into velvety evil. 

How was this possible? Ben was in disbelief...how could he not feel it was missing?!

"We tested this serum on another captured human a while back, and nothing happened. This is only possible in your body, a body so deeply soaked in numerous DNA found across the galaxy. Once we figure out the secret, you will save trillions!!" The Doctor threw his hands up in the air as if he was presenting this to a crowd of people, begging to be praised.

Yup, this guy definitely crossed the threshold of egotism into full blown nuthouse territory. 

" I didn't....give...my consent...for this!" Ben writhed, gasping for air. The pain was settling down now but his groin felt...really weird. Scratch that, his whole body felt really weird, like its whole essence had evolved into something else.

A clawed hand reached over to unzip the remains of Ben's pants, causing him to swear and attempting to fight it off, which was pretty difficult considering his legs were still tied down to the floor.

He blushed furiously "Hey get away from me, freak!!!" The Doctor chuckled and continued to unzip the boy's pants, looking up at him with his four eyes, suddenly looking at lot more menacing.

"Lets see if you can figure this one out, hero." He slipped is hand into his pants, Ben was expecting him to brush past his dick or his balls, but he instantly froze. Realizing the Doctor's finger had gone down...and then up...not into his ass but...

The Alien used his thumb to rub the knob at the top of his new entrance, sending a wave of shock and awe up Ben's entire body. His face flushing a deep crimson as he shook with this newfound feeling that was something he never felt before. His eyes stayed wide and his mouth was open, no words of snark to be found. 

He...changed my body...he he...

He couldn't even think! He couldn't believe it....it didn't want to believe it! 

"AaAah!!!"

Noise found its way out of his throat as the Doctor began to pump his finger in and out of his new hole. This feeling...it was incredible but he didn't want this!!! This wasn't supposed to happen! Where was his family?!

"Don't you see, Benjamin? If I can crack the code on why your body allows such drastic change, so many species will thrive and grow! You'll be an even greater hero! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Ahhhnnggg..." Ben couldnt speak, couldn't think. All he could focus on were the two fingers violating his body. His chest began to rise and fall rapidly, his breathing getting harder to control. 

Smirking, the Doctor pulled his fingers out from Ben's entrance, resulting in him yelping. Was it out of relief or was it dissapointment? Wait... he wasn't enjoying himself just now was he?! It was like his mind was fogged up and he forgot what was happening. 

Ben panted at at assault, his eyes lidded. Looking down at the Doctor with what he hoped were furrowed brows-he couldn't really tell.

"What are... you planning to do? If you're trying to fix my love life...you'll have to get in line behind my parents..." he knew it wasn't the time for jokes but everything he had planned to say before hand left his mind. He could still walk away from this...he was Ben 10! He couldn't lose right now, he wouldn't!

Laughing again at Ben's words, he wiped his hand on his robe first and then reached up to brush some hair aside that had fallen down on Ben's forehead, who proceeded to flinch at his touch.

"You don't have to be scared dear boy. The fear won't last long, I promise."

Ben whole heartedly released a short but poignant "HA!" at this statement.

"Who said I was scared, Dr Frankenstein?! You ain't shit!" Definitely not his best insult, but all things considered, it wasn't the worst he could have come up with. He did his best to put on a brave face despite his lower half being what it was...and completely exposed.

"You don't have to hide it. I did thorough research on you, Benjamin. Enough to know that you mask your insecurities and fear behind sad attempts at humor and sarcasm. You're an open book."

The words stung him harder than he thought and was taken aback. He blushed, embarrassed and sputtered back.

"You...what do you know?! If you were really as all knowing as you boasted yourself to be, You'd know that kidnapping me, Universal Hero and a certified Plumber, is a capital offense! They'll never stop tracking you down to find me!"

The Doctor shrugged with not a care in the world. "Oh, I don't think so. We won't be seeing any Plumber action for a while. They were the ones who gave you to me after all."

Ben's world temporarily stopped.

What?

No that couldn't be true. There's no way. 

"That's a pretty crappy lie if you ask me! You couldn't think of something better?!"

The alien shook his head with false sympathy. "Believe me or not, it's your choice. But its the truth. Mr.- ah- Max Tennyson, I believe, gave his full support to me in trying to help save dying colonies. Your cousin Gwen and your friend Kevin also agreed-"

"DON'T SAY THEIR NAMES!!" Ben interjected, tears forming at his eyes now. He couldn't believe him, he can't allow himself to evem consider his words being true. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Just...don't..."

He lowered his head dejectedly. 

Doctor huffed smugly and retrieved the Omnitrix from the mechanical arm, which promptly retreated back into the ceiling. He pressed another button on the device which brought up a machine from the floor. This place certainly had a ton of hidden machinery around it, makes one wonder why this wasn't all out and about to begin with. To that, the answer was probably; theatrics.

He placed the Omnitrix in the device, Ben couldn't decipher what the hell the device was even supposed to be or do, though he guessed he was about to find out sooner or later.

With the press of a couple buttons and dial turns, the device made the Omnitrix glow, and suddenly a bright flash enveloped the room, causing Ben to squint and turn away. When he opened his eyes, he blinked in confusion.

"W-Wildmutt??? What-what is one of my aliens doing here?"

The Doctor gave a pat on Wildmutt's head, who was still and unmoving, a good amount of drool pooling from its lips.

"In order to find out how well your body can adapt; and to test my theory, I'm going to use the numerous amounts of Alien DNA you've collected in here, and bring them out to attempt to mate with you. If it works, my research will save planets! If not then, I suppose I'll keep at it till I do."

Ben blinked in disbelief shook his head. Did he hear him right?? Mate???? There was no way right??? It's...it's impossible! He was a human! And a man! There's just no way!

He scoffed and glared at the Doctor, turning his nose up at him with some bravado. 

" Your stupid plan won't work you know! Those are my aliens! They won't hurt me."

Laughter erupted from the Doctor, one hand was placed over his stomach, and the other one slapped his leg. He fake wiped a tear from one of his four eyes and shook his head.

"Oh my dear boy, these aliens are the result of pure, raw DNA. They don't belong to you, and they don't have any feelings of their own. Just pristine, unfiltered instinct."

He pressed another button that this time controlled the hoop that rotated Ben from vertical to horizontal. A mechanical arm decended from the ceiling and ripped off the rest of his shirt, pants and underwear, leaving his new opening exposed and in view of the Doctor and Wildmutt. He yelled in surprise, and turned his head away blushing at this entire situation. 

The Doctor lifted what looked like a fancy technical notepad and started to write on it with a fancy alien pen.

"Savior Test 001, Subject: Human and Vulpimancer." He said out loud as he scribbled, causing Ben's blood to run cold at the realization. 

He body had changed...Savior test...mate....oh no. Oh nonononono-

With no warning at all, Wildmutt rushed forward and immediately started to lick Ben's entrance, sending another shock of disgust and pleasure up his body. His face turning a deep scarlet 

"Aaah!!! O-oOh!!" He desperately wanted to squeeze his legs together shut, but the restraints made that impossible. The Vulpimancer's tongue was surprisingly big, and it was barbed. Reaching and tingling everything it touched as it flicked in and out of him. Ben panted furiously and tossed his head from side to side. This feeling was so new and so invasive...he hated it! He didn't want this but his body was reacting so intensly to the new sensation, he wanted to vomit. This was something he was never supposed to experience in his life! He had been beaten, tortured and tied up before...but this...this was a new kind of evil.

Before he knew it, Wildmutt's tongue had left his entrance and was now mounting him, his big paws covering his chest, and his large alien cock hovering in front of his...pussy. Oh the thought of calling it that made Ben want to die right there. Tears start to freely stream down his face, turning to look at the Doctor with pleading eyes.

"P-please don't do this. I don't know what you think this will accomplish, but this won't work! I'll-i'll work with you to find another way to help save the d-dying species or whatever. Just don't do this please!!!"

His begging fell on deaf ears as the Doctor did nothing except snap his fingers, resulting in what happened next to make Ben wish he was dead.

Wildmutt pushed his length into Ben's new, small and very virgin entrance, the tip, the middle , and the the whole thing in one fell swoop. Ben's mind lit on fire as he yelled in excruciating pain, his eyes wide opened and begging for mercy.

"A-aah it's too big!!! It's too big take it out! AAAHHH!!" He shook his head violently as it was all he could do. Wildmutt's girth was all the way in, and he could see it bulge slightly from his stomach. This was gonna destroy his insides! As much as it hurt, his hips bucked up toward Wildmutt's stomach, like he was trying to swallow it up some more. 

The Vulpimancer then pulled back slightly, only to slam back in forcefully, driving Ben absolutely wild. He wanted to reject the assualt with his entire being, but his body was betraying him with each thrust. His screams were turning into lustful pants against his will, and moans were escaping from his throat as Wildmutt pounded into him with great speed.

God when was this going to end?? He watched as the bulge in his stomach grew and sank, feeling the invading length messing up his insides. Ben grimaced, desperately trying to get a hold of himself, he couldn't let this bastard win!!

Suddenly his body shook violently and he bucked upward again, his entire lower half was burning! Sweat covered his body as he threw his head back to scream.

"AaaAahh! NNhhngh!!!!" 

What was happening to him? He hated this! There was no way he would like this right??

Around the same time, Wildmutt leaned in forward, its drool seeping from its lips and onto Ben's face, ultra disgusting.

Soon after, the Vulpimancer let out a hungry roar and unleashed its hot liquid into Ben, causing his belly to expand slightly. There was just so much of it, he couldn't stand it! He yelled as fresh tears poured from his eyes, his insides burning, getting fuller and fuller as the assualt continued.

Ben stared down fearfully at his ravaged body....no this wasn't his...this didn't belong to him...this shouldn't have happened to him. His eyes were red and heavy watching hopelessly as the alien poured its seed into frail human body. Eventually it got to be too much, and began pouring out around Wildmutt's cock, spilling onto the floor. The beast finally pulled out after what felt like years, but Ben didn't feel any less full. He lightly gasped when the cock left, the air brushing against his exposed, gaping entrance.

Wildmutt then dissapeared in a flash of green light blinding him for a few seconds, and then it was gone. The hoop restraining him started back up and rotated him back to a vertical position, causing the liquid still inside him to rush down his legs. 

Another machine, one that looked like some kind of scanner, came down from the ceiling and shown a light on Ben from every direction. The Doctor hummed unsatisfied and wrote down his findings.

"Hmmm, it didn't seem to take like I thought it would. Doesn't look like ten minutes was enough time for it to settle."

Ben's head shot up like a bullet and stared at the Doctor with shaky eyes. What was that?? Ten minutes??? He was being fucked out of his mind for only ten minutes?? No ... there's no way...! He had to have been there for an hour or two at most!!! It felt like it was going on forever!!!

The Doctor shrugged and started the sequence with the Omnitrix again, this time bringing out the alien he knew as Swampfire. Like Wildmutt before him (if he had eyes) he stared dead ahead, truly not a thought of its own to be found. 

"Lets try this again before I change a variable. Savior Test 002, Subject: Human and Methanosian, commencing." The Doctor said out loud again as he scribed it on his notepad. Ben had his mouth agape and stuttered, desperately trying to find the right words, anything to make him stop

"W-wait Doc, I need to take a break! Y-you can't, I can't take Swampfire on right now!! I need to rest, please!" He hated sounding so distressed, but God he was exhausted, there's no he would be able to keep it together if this kept going without stopping.

But to his fear, both the Doctor and the plant alien didn't heed his pleas, and Swampfire extended each of his viney fingers to violate Ben. Two went into his leaking hole, twisting and forcing their way inside. It wasn't as big as Wildmutt but it still hurt, dammit! A heavy sob wracked out from the human boy as the vines thrusted in and out of him with roughness.

One vine wrapped itself around Ben's neck, tight enough for strain, but not enough to make him faint. Ben started to yell in protest but then the last remaining two vines slinked their way down his throat, fucking him roughly that way too.

Ben clenched his eyes shut, trying to drown out what has happening, but it was impossible. His aliens were fucking him like a sex doll, even worse that he was forcibly experimented on change his penis into a-into a.... he didn't was even think about it.

Swampfire extended the vines on its other hand to join the rest. Two more went up into Ben's abused hole, two again down his throat, and the remaining joining the lone one around around his neck. 

"Mmgpphh-uyghh!" Ben was screaming underneath the penetrating vines fucking his mouth. They moved so violently up and down, reaching deeply into him, almost to the point of agitating his gag reflex. God almighty he wanted to vomit so bad. Not only from the violation, but also the smell. Swampfire was definitely not the freshest smelling alien in his arsenal, resembling something like pure gasoline. 

The vines in his nether regions felt disgusting. Constantly twisting, turning and reaching places Wildmutt's fat cock couldn't. Ben's body was really feeling the exhaustion times 10 now. His arms and and back were really feeling the strain, he just wanted a moment to rest. That's all he wanted...

Ben's cheeks puffed up as Swampfire groaned, releasing its seed into him from its vine fingers. That's something new he learned about this alien that he wish he didn't know. Ultra ultra gross.

His nose scrunched up as the liquid rushed into his mouth, quickly filling it up. God he was going to have to swallow, wasn't he? He really really didn't want to but his air supply was waning. He regrettably began to gulp it down, focusing on not suffocating was the only thing keeping his mind off the fact that more cum was filling his insides...his womb??? Is that what he had now too?? 

Just the thought was making Ben dizzy. This time the plant was watering him, but it was horrible. He wasn't able to look down but he could feel his stomach expanding again. He felt so sick, and so dangerously close to passing out. How long was he going to have to endure this?

'Grandpa...Kevin...Gwen...please save me...' the sad thought was spiraling around In his mind. If what the Doctor said was true and they gave him up....no! NO!! He couldn't believe him! They would never betray him like that! Ever!

The streams from the vines finally ended, Swampfire retracting them all at a blinding speed. Ben immediately hacked up and spit out whatever he didn't swallow onto the floor of the cell. The liqud gushing down his legs, unable to tell where Wildmutt's ended and Swampfire's began. The Methanosian dissapeared in a flash of light, Ben took this time to take as many of deep breaths as his could. 

He felt vile, and extremely nauseous. His body was shaking, quivering with pain...and a tiny bit of pleasure, which he despised. 

The machine scanned him again, and like before the Doctor frowned, shaking his head and biting the end of his pencil in frustration. 

"Hmm, that didn't do it either. Let's try this from a different angle."

The hoop rotated him again, this time it flipped him over to where his ass was facing the Doctor and his stomach was facing down. He saw a flash of light go off behind him and he shook his head. Ben was quickly losing it, he couldn't take much more of this! He so badly needed a break, his groin throbbing in pain, his stomach unbearably full.

"P-please Doctor!" Ben pleaded, sobbing and heaving. He couldn't see his face anymore, so he yelled as loud as he could. "Please stop! I can't take anymore! Don't do this!"

"Savior Test 003, Subject: Human and Tetramand, commencing."

Tetramand....no! That was Four Arms! He didn't get a chance to think anymore once he felt two thick cocks at the openings of both of his holes. His ass was untouched so far due to the fact that it wasn't the focus of the Doctor's experiment, and for that he was grateful. But it only made sense, as morbid as the thought was, that a four armed alien would have two dicks.

The restraints on his legs came undone, letting them dangle down underneath him, giving Four Arms a better position. The red alien grasped Ben's hips tightly, its hands nearly enveloping his entire waist and shoved its way inside without warning, forcing its giant red penis into his tight ass. 

A deathly scream echoed throughout the cell and no doubt through the rest of the facility. Wildmutt was big but Four Arms was HUGE and he had two of them!! Both of them stabbed their way into Ben's small body, causing a way bigger bulge than before. How did it fit? Surely he was going to die now, there's no way this wasnt going to kill him. Stuffed full in both of his holes, he couldn't breath.

All of precious the air he gained back was knocked out of his lungs. His entire being was shaking and sweating profusely. His hormones were going crazy, half of them hating this with all their might, and the other half losing themselves to savage pleasure...no! He couldn't lose...! He couldn't give up!

Four Arms tightened his grip and began to rock back and forth, its balls slapping into the back of Ben's ass. The bulge in his stomach looking absolutely insane, it felt like it was getting bigger with each passing second!

Ben was losing his mind. Four Arms' cocks were huge, throbbing and ridged, and they were rubbing and stretching him in unbelievable ways. Never before had Ben felt so incredibly human...weak and powerless to stop the assault that had been handed to him.

"Too big...too big! Aaahhnnn!!" Ben yelled, moaning and gasping with every breath after each stab. The Tetramand's movements were swift and surprisingly precise, making sure to hit the deepest spots everytime. 

The Doctor looked at his notepad for a brief moment before turning to face the cell door. Not gracing Ben with a look back, or even over his shoulder.

"I'm going to come back in two hours and see if that's enough time for it to take. If it doesn't work after this, It'll be back to the grind unfortunately. "

Ben's eyebrows raised in panic, his eyes furiously blinking as tears continued to form, his skin getting clammy. He craned his head to look at the Doctor, but Four Arms was blocking his view as he continued to fuck him without mercy.

"T-two hours?! W-wait Doctor please!" He gasped out in intervals, desperately trying to breathe at the same time.  
"Please don't l-leave me here! I can't take anymore!"

The Doctor ignored him completely, instead turning to the alien with the spear waiting by the door. Ben forgot was even there and was apparently the whole time.

"Feel free to take his mouth, Yarsu. He's not using it." 

The Doctor left through the cell door coldly as Yarsu bowed and nodded. He set aside his spear and began to prepare himself, walking around to the front of Ben's face. Ben looked up at the alien, his expression looking truly pathetic and lost. He started to plead but that was a mistake, as Yarsu quickly shoved his dick down Ben's throat, causing him to gag.

All his holes were stuffed full and fucked without a care. His jaw felt like it was going to unhinge, stretching as far as he could possibly go to fit the alien's entire girth in his mouth.

"Ughugh-mmmpfh!" He sputtered. Even if he could get a word in, he doubted anyone would listen. Ben hated everything about this, he was the Savior of the multiverse for gods sake! Reduced to nothing but a..a sex toy for a psychotic doctor to abuse! He was gonna make him pay, that he knew for sure but...he what he wasn't sure of was how in the hell he was going to get out of this horrible predicament. 

\- - -

The hours passed excruciatingly and ungodly slow. 10 minutes before the two hours were up, the guard and Four Arms finished inside him for the last time. Ben had stopped counting a while ago. There was no telling on how much cum he managed to swallow and how much was released into his body. Definitely way too much for any human to handle, that was for sure. He was so full he was certain he would have burst if they had gone on any longer.

Yarsu pulled out of his mouth, resulting in Ben immediately expelling liquid onto the floor, coughing and hacking with tears forming, his throat burning and incredibly sore. He inhaled deeply still coughing here and there, desperate for the air he had been longing for. 

Four Arms stepped backwards, freeing Ben from double stuff hell, its cocks still somehow managing to keep their size. When they finally exited, a resounding -pop- was heard, a huge rush of white liquid pouring out of both his holes like a waterfall. 

Ben's emerald eyes were dull like granite, his lids so heavy it was a chore to keep them open. His stomach still had a bulge showing from all the liquid inside him. He couldn't stand looking at it...he wanted it to go away. Suddenly his body twitched and spasmed, as if it was trying its damndest to reject everything that had just happened to it. He vomited up more sperm from the front, and the rushing kept going from the back. He wanted to die.

The Doctor came back with a smile on his face, pressing the button on the remote that rotated the hoop to make Ben to face him. His legs still dangled listlessly below him, covered in white.

"Well now, look at you! Hopefully you serviced Yarsu well, he works so hard you know. Let's see if the results look better this time hmm?"

Yarsu bowed and grabbed his spear on the way out, while Four Arms dissapeared in a flash of light. Ben took his breathes slowly, he was so tired and unbelievably exhausted. He truly didn't feel like he was in his body anymore, almost like he was floating. 

While the scanner did its thing, Ben had no reaction. All he could do was stare silently at the floor, looking at the mess that had come from him.

Unreal. It was all just so....unreal.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the notepad crashing and shattering to the floor, the Doctor yelled in frustration.

"I don't understand!! I have the correct formula! The serum was correct! Your body should have taken in the sperm of those aliens and begun incubating! But its like your body is just holding it and not absorbing it! What am I missing?!"

At this, and he didn't know what came over him, but Ben actually began to laugh a bit. Maybe it was delirium, maybe not. But how could he not laugh, right? It was just too funny, the irony of it all.

The Doctor growled at the human's laughter and smacked Ben across the face, splitting his lip. At this point the pain didn't even register, his body was already throbbing all over. What's a little split lip compared all that afterall.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his temple. Jeez it was mess in here. He pressed two buttons on the remote, the first one releasing Ben from the hoop; sending him crashing to the floor and into the puddle below him. Normally his instinct would be to rush his enemy and run out the door, but his insides were on fire, and his enitre body was jelly. He couldnt move even if he wanted to.

The second beckoned aliens of the same species but wearing robes like the Doctor, pushing in a gurney that was floating above the ground.

"Clearly something went wrong somewhere and I need to start over. Take this thing to get washed up and then stick it in the tank to reverse the effects of today's failure. The fate of our species and many others are riding on me succeeding!"

As soon as the other aliens grabbed him to lay him down on the gurney, he instantly passed out. His body finally getting the rest it begged for. 

As his subconscious faded away to sleep, he wondered if this hellhole was going to become his new home.

Who was going to save the savior of the multiverse?


End file.
